Stairway to Heaven
by elleran1969
Summary: Sam meets a mystery girl while separated from Dean season 5 Free to be you and Me alternative romance followed by angst better than it sounds. Rated t for sex scene and a bit of lang.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural belongs to the amazing Kripke and "Stairway to Heaven" lyrics to Led Zeppelin

Chapter one

Knockin' on Heaven's Door

Sam couldn't believe it he had been working at this bar for about a month now and Dean hadn't called once even to check on him, he missed him and knowing his brother he was being missed as well. But as usual things had been said and Dean was stubborn and Sam knew he had let his brother down big time, so he determined just to stay clean away from demons and get his shit together. He had to prove to Dean and himself that he was ok that he wasn't going to fuck up again.

As he wiped down the bar he thought about what he would say to Dean on his next message, when the door opened Sam briefly glanced up then took another look, this girl was a stunner but not just that, he could see something was wrong. She looked around in a daze her golden brown hair was askew and she had a cut on her hand that she was holding. As she headed to one of the booths Sam walked over to her.

"Can I help you there ma'am?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She looked up at him "I … I'm not sure where is this?" her voice was soft and warm.

Sam's brow wrinkled "Oklahoma." He replied

"Oh right… I seem to be bleeding," she said vaguely looking at her hand.

"Let me get something to clean that for you." Sam went behind the counter and got the first aid kit he sat with the girl and started cleaning and dressing her injury.

"This is nasty but I don't think you need stitches do you want to go to hospital to be sure?" he asked.

"No!" she replied vehemently. "People die in hospitals no thanks."

"Ok" Sam smiled to try to reassure her she looked almost ready to bolt and he wasn't ready to let her go just yet he had spent too many years helping people not to know when someone was in serious trouble.

"Look what's your name?" he asked

The girl looked troubled her pretty nose crinkled at him eyes misting, "I I don't know… I can't remember, I just woke up a while ago about a mile down the road with the mother of all headaches and a bleeding hand, what is going on?" She pleaded looking hard at Sam.

"Look maybe you should go to hospital you might need your head looked at."

The girl began to shake "No way I can't please," she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Ok ok then just let me check your head." Sam looked at her she definitely was starting to freak out he stood up and felt her head she winced as he found a bump at the back.

"Ow got any aspirin at all?" She asked.

"Sure I'll get you some water take these." He passed over two tabs and got her a drink he slipped a little holy water from his flask just to make sure. He studied her as he came back there was something about this girl she was lean, but he could see she was definitely a woman and there had been some real strength in her when she took his hand.

As she drank the aspirin down Sam watched her carefully, nothing untoward happened so no demon or the myriad of other Things affected by holy water, as she drank he also could not help noticing her full lips. He asked her if she had anything in her pockets, she felt around and pulled out an id badge it had her photo and a name and that was all no other clues.

"Eden Johannsen," she read out.

"Eden does that sound familiar at all?"

"I am not sure but the photo is me, I just don't know." She replied with a catch in her voice.

"Look why don't we call the police get them to check missing persons.."

"No!" she was looking panicky again. "No cops I don't want to talk to them."

Sam raised his hands in a placating gesture wondering what was with this girl she was so panicky over authority he was really starting to wonder what her deal was.

"I think I would like to lie down and rest for a while is there anywhere I can do that." She looked at Sam with pleading eyes, very pretty pleading eyes Sam noted long lashes and those full slightly pouty lips.

"Look I'm off in about 2 hours you can use my room if you like room 7b here is the key, oh I am Keith by the way." I must be nuts he thought to himself I don't even know this girl she could be anyone, but his instincts were telling him she was what she appeared to be a person in deep trouble.

"Oh thanks Keith I really appreciate this." She headed towards the door holding her injured hand gingerly as Sam headed back to work.

After his shift Sam arrived at his room half dreading what he might find, but when he opened the door everything was as he left it except for the beautiful young woman lying in his bed. She moaned softly in her sleep and as she turned he heard her say something he leaned in and caught his name on her lips. She smiled then and he sat back looking startled who was this girl and why did he feel so protective of her, he wanted to stroke her face and move the hair out of her eyes but he just sat and watched her sleep.

The next morning Eden opened her eyes and saw Sam sitting asleep in the chair by the bed long legs splayed halfway across the room, he was huge! But his face was so peaceful, gentle she fought the urge to touch him and tiptoed across the room to the bathroom. When she came back Sam was stretching he looked over and grinned at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah better thanks my hand still hurts like a sonofabitch and I think some more aspirin is in order but other than that, oh and not having a clue who I am pretty good." She glanced at him as she rubbed at her head tenderly.

"Ok let's do some checking of our own." Sam set up his laptop and began to check missing persons for an Eden Johannsen.

After an hour he sat back and shook his head "I'm not getting anything here no girls matching your description no missing Eden's at all."

"Oh well maybe nobody has noticed I'm gone yet." she replied.

"Ok then let's get some breakfast and try again later." He passed his hand over his eyes tiredly.

"Oh boy I thought you would never ask I am starving." She practically ran from the room towards the diner next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This could be Heaven

Sam laughed as he followed now that he could see her in daylight and looking a bit less lost he could see how really attractive she was, shoulder length golden brown hair, long legs, firm body with everything in the right proportion and she was tall probably close to six ft it felt a bit weird for him as he was usually so much taller that most girls. He kind of liked that, he thought to himself I wouldn't have to reach too far down to kiss her, he was startled by how much he really did want to kiss her more than any girl in a long time.

She looked at him as she ordered breakfast and he caught himself giving her a huge grin as she asked for two bacon and egg burgers and then asked him what he wanted. She had a mischievous look in her eyes just that bit like a naughty girl Sam was completely taken if the rest wasn't enough this finished him off.

As they sat eating Sam glanced at the waitress's attractive rear as she walked away when he looked at Eden he noticed her staring as well, she looked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"What! I'm not gay." She stated staring him down.

Sam shook his head "I didn't say a thing."

"No way I am not gay, am I? No I here…" and with that she leaned across the table and kissed Sam he was surprised for a moment but soon joined in wholeheartedly.

"There see not gay." She breathed deeply as she pulled back, looking at him eyes shining.

Sam took a deep breath as well before he was able to speak those lips of hers were just as soft as he had imagined he was worried that he was starting to get a bit obsessed with them.

"Well maybe you're bi," Sam replied with a small grin.

"Hey shutup." Eden thumped him on the side of the arm, Sam laughed she was fun to bait he really liked this one.

After breakfast Sam went back to the bar to work and Eden headed to the room she was going to do her own research, when Sam returned that night she had nothing new to add.

"I don't get it I can't find anything about myself everyone is online somewhere aren't they?"

"Hmm unless they are being careful not to be, you are nervous of the police and hospitals maybe you've been hiding out." Sam replied thoughtfully.

Eden put her head in her hands, her head and shoulders were aching and sitting on the computer all day had not helped one bit. Suddenly she felt strong hands massaging her neck she moved back a bit and sighed with pleasure Sam could feel her begin to relax as he continued stroking her neck and shoulders.

After a couple of drinks Eden just wanted to sleep she looked at Sam he was getting ready to bed down in the chair again.

"Hey Keith look I don't mind sleeping on the chair." She offered.

"No it's fine you're still sore you have the bed." Sam replied.

"Ok look how about a compromise why don't we share? It's a double and I promise to keep my hands to myself and also I won't feel like such a sponge." She looked at him innocently but with that touch of a twinkle.

Sam smiled again, "You're not a sponge but ok I wouldn't mind, if you are really sure you are ok with it."He looked at her quizzically making sure she really was alright with sleeping with him in the same bed.

"Absolutely." She replied firmly although inside she did feel a touch uneasy she was definitely attracted to Keith but she knew she had to control those feelings with the situation she was in.

Sam lay for a while thinking about the hunters that had come into the bar that night and then headed to a nearby town where there had been lots of omens. They had wanted him to come and he was worried about them but he knew he had to stay out of it, away from the demons and the temptation of their blood.

At first being in bed together they were both a little awkward being careful not to touch one another but soon Eden fell asleep with the sound of Sam's gentle breathing in her ears. When Sam woke the next morning Eden's arm was across his chest he lay very still not wanting to wake her. After a few minutes Eden must have felt the change in his breathing she began to stir she woke to find Sam grinning at her she lifted her hand off him.

"I thought you said no hands." Sam spoke with humour in his voice.

"Ah come on I can't be held accountable for what happens when I'm sleeping." With that Eden leaned over and patted Sam on the cheek she then escaped the bed for the bathroom before he could react.

Whew this girl was going to drive him crazy he could feel his morning glory pushing at the bed covers and tried to quickly think of something to turn it off. No good, he found some jeans and pulled them on before Eden came back and turning slightly away headed straight to the bathroom and a cool shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heaven knows

That night Eden came with him to the bar she looked around spotted the pool table and started racking them up she looked like a rank amateur thought Sam with a smile, didn't even know how to set up the balls properly. So when some big dudes came over and asked to play a game Sam was a bit worried until she winked at him. Frowning he watched as she sucked them in and with a wiggle bled them dry, she was definitely no amateur but the guys did not seem too worried about getting fleeced as she charmed and flirted her way through the game.

"Well here you go Keith I would like to contribute to the bills." and with that she handed over $200.

Sam shook his "Hey you don't need to do that, good game by the way you're a real shark."

"Yeah who knew." Eden shrugged "Well I am heading home see you later."

Sam watched as she left and felt even more confused just who was this girl, he was starting to think maybe he needed to talk to Bobby or Ellen about her, and even though she had all the skills of a con artist he also felt she was honest she was a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in an awesome ass.

Next thing he knew someone else had entered the bar it was Tim one of the hunters from the night before he looked bad injured but not just that, his eyes were shattered things had gone badly wrong.

He started questioning Sam stating that the demons had told them all about him and what he had done Sam tried to deny it but then another of the hunters came in he had Eden by the hair with a knife at her throat. They told him how it had gone and that some demons had made some pretty strong accusations about him.

"So Sam come on tell us the truth or the girl dies." Sam could see the seriousness of the situation and knew he wasn't going to risk Eden's life for a second.

"Ok it was me I did it. I started the apocalypse." Sam looked at Eden she looked bewildered but something else too, she looked seriously pissed off.

The hunters grabbed Sam, they tried to force the demon blood one of them carried in a vial down his throat Sam struggled but they got it in his mouth. "No!" his mind screamed at him but it would be so easy drink the blood kill the demons and then what become something terrible again. He sat up and spat the blood out straight into the face of Tim who staggered off with the burning black liquid dripping from his face.

As he rose to flatten the second hunter the man toppled in front of him Eden had smacked him on the back of the head with a bottle of Johnny Walker. Sam was astonished somehow she had managed to pick the handcuffs they had locked her to the bar with. Sam turned in time to catch Tim off guard and held the knife to his throat it would be so easy to slit his throat.

"No Sam don't ." Eden was looking him straight in the eye she shook her head at him and as he regained his self control she watched his body relax. Sam and the hunters blustered at each other as they left the bar and Eden went over to Sam and waited, she could see his hands were still shaking with rage he took a few deep breaths and she felt him get control again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you who I really am." Sam whispered he had a scared puppy look on his face as if he was about to be hit with a rolled up newspaper. Eden looked at his eyes so big and gentle and even though the whole encounter had been bewildering and somewhat terrifying she felt the urge to make it better for him.

"Hey it's ok I know who you are, you're the guy that helped me out when I was in trouble and who didn't make a move on me in bed even with a raging hard on so don't worry about saying sorry to me." She touched his face gently.

As Eden spoke Sam was amazed at how strong his feelings were getting for her so quickly and how glad he was that she had not rejected him or flinched in fear after what she had witnessed and he knew he had been frightening.

"Oh you noticed that," Sam was reddening slightly and Eden gave that naughty grin and nodded.

"A bit hard to miss gigantor especially since it was pressed next to me for half the night, don't worry I would have been insulted if I didn't get some sort of rise out of you." She smirked.

"Come on let's go I'm done in and my back is killing me." Sam replied trying not so subtly to change the subject.

"Yeah well having two guys toss you around the room will do that, hot shower time fella."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heaven for Everyone

After showers and food they were sitting on the bed together Sam reached over and took a gun out from under his bed.

"Here I want to try something, what do you know about guns?"He asked handing over the weapon he had almost complete trust now in the mystery girl who had had his back so well tonight.

"I'm not sure let me see." Eden took the gun and dismantled it then put it back together and loaded it.

"Well well hey maybe I'm a crook I knew how to open those cuffs and use a gun I'm probably a real badass you better watch out Sam I could be after your money." She smiled with that smartass grin but Sam could see something else behind it she was covering her nerves with bravado.

"Don't worry Eden we'll find out who you are." He spoke softly looking her in the eyes, at his gentle tone Eden seemed to crumble in on herself.

"How Sam, what if I am someone terrible?" She rubbed at her eyes and folded her arms protectively across her chest.

"No don't think that, you're a good person," still speaking with the gentlest tone he could muster Sam held her face in his hands. Eden looked down and bit her lip holding in her words as tightly as she could, she did not want to let those feelings out. Sam could see her struggle and could not stop himself for one more moment he leant down and kissed her. Eden responded straight away she had a desperation to her that Sam recognised he had often had it himself, Sam was luxuriating in those lips of hers soft but persistent she was taking his breath away.

After a moment he wondered if he should be doing this they still had no idea who she was, she could belong with someone else. He pulled back and looked her in those eyes that held so much promise and pain. She returned his gaze and he could see the apprehension appear he could tell without her saying that she feared he was pulling back because she was possibly someone evil. Sam knew that feeling all too well hadn't Dean done it to him, well he would not do that to this beautiful, vulnerable young woman he had to make sure she understood.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked. She started to pull away as Sam watched he could see her face beginning to close up she was not going to let her feelings get the better of her.

"No nothing's wrong." He said his voice huskier with his desire and sudden restraint. Sam had always been an urgent lover needing to fill the void left by the loss of Jessica and all the other suffering he had endured, but tonight he did not feel the need to escape reality as intensely as in the past.

"I think we should make sure you don't have a family or maybe a husband out there I don't want you to regret this." Sam's hands shook slightly as he held her shoulders he could smell her body her own scent it made him even more hungry for her.

"Right! Are you sure it's not you that is regretting being with someone who could be bad news?" she snapped turning from him.

Sam grabbed her arm shaking his head, "No I don't think that and god I do want you, but what if this is wrong for you? I have made so many mistakes before I've hurt so many of the people I love. I just don't want to do that again."

Eden's breath caught in her throat she could hear the pain in Sam's voice it really wasn't about her he was frightened of himself she felt an intense relief he wasn't rejecting her.

"I don't want to stop Sam I don't think I can."

Sam could feel the tension in her and she sounded more defeated than she had through the whole ordeal of the past week. His resolve began to weaken and when she tilted her head back and started kissing him again with those incredibly soft sweet lips he gave in. Eden sensed the moment he let go and felt a swell of triumph she began to kiss him even more urgently running her hands all over his muscular chest and arms.

Sam shivered slightly as her fingertips brushed against more intimate places and he responded by searching out those parts of her that made her give off noises of pleasure and desire. Sam could feel the need in her she was demanding every part of him, and he knew why. Sex could be therapy, he had often felt that was why Dean seemed so insatiable at times. He let himself respond to her need with his own covering her mouth with kisses, he ran his hands across her smooth skin feeling, exploring, tasting as much of her as he could. Their mutual exploration went on for some time upping the excitement each was feeling.

He leant forward and kissed her throat up to her ear and breathed softly into it she shivered and giggled a little he smiled at her and did the same with the other ear. She giggled again arching her back with pleasure and then leaning forward with a smirk she nipped him on the shoulder. Sam felt a thrill go through him he craved strong sensations when with a woman, Eden felt his positive response and began to dig her fingernails into his back.

Sam could not wait another second he gently guided himself inside her, she dug her nails in even deeper and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her. She wanted him so deeply, she could hardly bear it when his movements lifted him away from her, she wished she could hold him inside her body forever. They moved together for some time Sam's muscles rippled as he held himself above her.

Sam could feel her beginning to tense her body contracting he watched her face as she arched back and her breath became more rapid, as she began to cry out the feeling of her body's reaction was too much for him to hold another moment he let himself join her giving a groan of pure pleasure and relief. They lay together he could feel her body continue to shudder as her orgasm flowed through her until she lay still under him and he eased himself beside her. Both of them were breathing deeply, exhausted and content for the moment, he leaned across and kissed her face gently she smiled and lazily ran her fingers along his arm.

"Well I think another shower is in order Sam scuse me." Eden raised herself off the bed and headed for the bathroom swaying slightly as she went. Sam watched as she walked he could not get enough of looking at her but then he jumped up what was that?

"Eden wait," he spoke urgently.

"What Sam? I really do need a shower you know."

"Look at this on your back." He pointed her to the mirror and by stretching she could see what he meant it was a tattoo a twin of the one he had above his heart.

"What the hell why do we have the same tattoo?" How could she have ink and not know it? All these mysteries were driving her nuts, and she still really needed that shower.

"Don't you see what this means? This symbol stops demonic possession all your weapons knowledge, how well you can handle fights, hustling pool, I think you're a hunter." Sam was gesticulating as he spoke it all made sense.

"You were injured when you came in so maybe you lost your memory in a fight or maybe something put a spell on you." Sam began to mentally list the possibilities witches, a trickster, demons, angels oh boy this could take some figuring maybe Cass or Pamela could help.

"Ok you know what we can talk some more after the shower."

Eden spoke with a pleading tone and Sam grinned realising they were both standing there naked and Eden was looking a bit uncomfortable, but boy did she smell good her scent mixed with his was hot and he could hardly bear to let her go.

So he didn't, with a laugh he took her arm and headed into the shower with her. She smiled too things were looking up they had a lead on who she was, and she had just had what she assumed was probably the best sex ever. Although with no memory she admitted to herself it was kind of hard to be sure so she determined to try again later and see if it was better or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stairway to Heaven

The next morning she got her answer it could be better alright, and Sam well he was thinking he may need to buy some vitamins if every morning was going to be like this. And she didn't let up either it turned out Eden was a once a day at least girl. Sam was feeling closer to her and getting a bit tireder every time, although it just seemed to liven her up, the girl was an energiser bunny.

In the afternoons they headed over to the bar where Sam worked, the regulars were becoming familiar with Eden she was easy on the eyes and had a friendly personality. She got on well with the guys giving them a run for their money with both pool, darts and drinking.

She seemed to be able to drink almost any guy under the table and with a smile and a flick of her eyelashes she almost never had to pay.

Sam was watching Eden with a slight grin as she fleeced yet another couple of patrons, he loved watching her as she swaggered sexily around the table the men playing her seemed more interested in watching her than playing anyway.

Through the night she would wander over to Sam tease him, maybe flirt with other guys a little then check to see if he was watching, he would scowl at her with mock anger. She would smirk at him but then be over in the next few minutes with a kiss and some dirty innuendo making him laugh and blush just a bit.

One night he could not believe it when she had joined in singing Zeppelins Stairway to Heaven with the radio, she had a good voice husky and warm and he listened to her closely, she had a real feel for the song and he felt more attracted to her than ever. That night he had gotten her to sing a bit of it to him in bed and made her smile as he told her that was now officially their song.

After a few days like this Sam decided he really had to get onto who Eden was again, although she did seem a bit reluctant now that she realised she probably wasn't the girl next door type. Sam started by sending a photo by text to Bobby maybe he knew her.

Sam's phone rang pretty soon after, "Well boy," Bobby's familiar gravelly voice boomed at him.

"I don't know who that pretty girl is but I have passed the word along to a few other reliable people I know to try and help you out. By the way have you heard from Dean?" He asked.

"No not a word Bobby you?" Sam replied.

"No me neither ah you boys can be such idjits sometimes I could ring your stupid necks, all this fighting ain't helping anyone. Well if he does call you get him to answer his damn voicemail will ya." Bobby snapped.

"Sure thing Bobby thanks."

After finishing with Bobby Sam wondered what exactly Dean was up to he hoped he was safe and thought maybe it was time to contact Cass.

"Cass this Sam do you know where Dean is? Please call me back if you hear from him." Sam was getting frustrated he knew they were taking break from each other but surely Dean would answer his calls. He had snapped at Eden earlier and she had left the room in a huff so he was feeling worried and guilty.

"Well are you in a better mood or are you still all bitchy boy?" Eden said to Sam as she walked into the room carrying a bag of food and a bottle of whisky.

"Sorry E I'm just getting really worried about Dean." Sam used the nickname he had taken to calling Eden and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Yeah I know. Look why don't we try to find him? Where was he staying last?" Eden asked in a gentler tone.

Just then Sam's phone rang he checked to see it was Cass.

"Hey Cass any word on Dean?" he asked with concern.

"Hello Sam yes I have word on your brother, Zachariah sent him into the future and I have not heard from him since." Cass spoke with his usual gravelly monotone.

"What the fuck Cass! Well we need to find him!" Sam was literally screaming at the phone. Eden looked at him in shock.

"I know that Sam I am attempting to locate him my allies tell me that Zachariah did return him to our present but I have not heard any other news of him."

"What does that mean is he hiding out or have the angels still got him, what?" Sam's voice was softer now but just as intense.

"I am sorry I just do not know I will continue to search for him and I will contact you when I have more information, goodbye Sam."

At that Castiel hung up, Sam stood staring at the phone for a moment before cursing and stalking over to the bottle of whisky Eden had bought and taking a long swig. Eden was watching him carefully and as he put his head in his hands she moved to him and put her arms around him hugging him to her.

Sam put his head on her shoulder fists clenched at his sides what the hell was going on with Dean now was he captured, injured, Michael's meatsuit or maybe dead again? His brother was going to drive him insane he loved him so much that there was often an element of physical pain to it. Certainly when Dean had been in hell there had been occasions when Sam had sliced into his own flesh to relieve the emotional agony he was in. That was one thing he had never told Dean and with the number of scars and injuries he already had Dean had not noticed a few new ones.

He was feeling almost that same sense of agony now he wanted to rush out screaming for his brother and find him but he had no idea where to start.

As he sank onto the bed Eden turned his face towards her she looked deep into his eyes concern showing all over her face, she pulled him close and kissed him. Sam held back for a moment but then responded with sheer intensity which Eden met. Their lovemaking was wild and with a desperation that went far beyond their first time, Eden felt like Sam was practically consuming her as he immersed himself in every part of her body and soul. She let herself join him in every way she could both of them crying out in passion and abandon not caring that everyone else in the building could probably hear them.

They lay together after bodies aching but relaxed Sam was calmer now although still desperately worried, he knew he could wait for Cass. Being with Eden was keeping him sane he was starting to have a hard time even imagining a time when he had been without her. Her sleepy face was tucked into the groove of his shoulder and his hand ran down her hair stroking gently.

"I love you E." he spoke softly and held his breath as he said those words he had not said to any girl since Jess.

Her breathing stopped too for a moment and she leaned up on one elbow the other hand over Sam's heart as she kissed him."Hmm me too Sammy," she replied eyes shining she spoke slowly, but as she said those words she felt something click in her mind and she sat up with a gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heaven and Hell

"Oh no no no oh Sam what have we done." She was shaking like a leaf and had her head in her hands.

"Eden what is it what's wrong?" Sam was horrified had he done it again hurt a person he loved? It sure looked that way.

She closed her eyes few tears starting to flow slowly down her face, "Oh Sammy." Her voice broke as she said his name.

"Eden you are scaring the hell out of me what's wrong?" Sam begged.

She was staring down now as if terrified to look at him she took some deep breaths and then began to speak.

"Sam it's not Eden Johannsen, it's Dean.. John's son! That bastard Gabriel did this to me, to us. I'm so sorry Sammy. I didn't remember I really thought I was her." Edens' voice had gone up and down with her emotions as she spoke.

Sam's mind reeled with shock and horror what the hell for the last three weeks he had been screwing his brother, no way! He did not believe it had to be a trick, he started to think, looking at Eden he tried to make it a lie but the more he denied it the more he began to realise it was true.

Oh god everything about her was so like Dean even her eyes he realised now were exactly the same colour as Deans'. And those lips he had fantasised about and that had done all those incredible things to him yes they were Deans' too.

All this flashed through his mind so fast his body was having trouble keeping up he had started to reach towards her to comfort her when he stopped himself. Breathing deeply he pulled on some pants reached for his phone and started to dial.

"Cass get the hell here right now!" he was back to the almost screaming again, Cass sputtered briefly then asked where here was and appeared in the blink of an eye.

Castiel looked around the room in a slightly bemused fashion his eyes widening in shock as he looked at Eden.

"Dean you are a woman, how did this happen?" He asked with surprise.

Oh god it was true both brothers had held out a brief hope that maybe Eden had been hallucinating or under a spell or something but no the worst was true.

"It was that sonofabitch Gabriel Cass," Eden/Dean replied.

"He had me cornered I went to the future I saw what was going to happen if I didn't give into Michael. Sammy, it was terrible everyone was dead, and me I was hardly even human any more. I just couldn't stand it I was heading to Michael when Gabriel cornered me. He said I needed to trust you Sam that together we could stop Lucifer I just didn't believe it."

Dean was still shaking as he spoke and Sam had frozen when he heard his brother had been going to give himself up to Michael because he didn't trust him.

"He did this Sam he turned me into this girl and said he was going to take away my memory and drop me off near you he laughed when he said the spell would break when I told you I loved you, I tried to hang on but it all just went out of my head. I just knew when I saw you that you'd help me I was safe with you oh god Sammy I'm so sorry." Dean was shaking so much now that Sam could not stand it another second he went over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. Dean stiffened but did not push him away and after a moment he slumped down wiping his face with the sheet he was still wrapped in.

"Dean stop blaming yourself I should have known better I should have held back until I knew who you really were, it's my fault ." Sam was torn Dean still looked like Eden and he still felt like the woman he loved needed him to comfort her, kiss her anything he could do, but this was also the brother he worshipped he just didn't know what to do. Suddenly an idea came to him he turned to Castiel.

"Cass can you turn Dean back?" he asked the angel.

"No Sam only Gabriel can do that although I am quite sure knowing Gabriel that the spell will soon wear off I believe he probably feels you have learned your lesson in trust now." Castiel replied staring at both boys.

"Well then Cass can you at least make us forget the past three weeks?" Sam asked pleadingly.

Castiel thought for a moment before nodding .

"Yes Sam I believe my powers will extend to that I will take Dean and remove your memories it is best if I replace them with others. I will find something suitable to fill in the last three weeks without reference to each of you."

Dean looked from Sam to the angel he was so relieved he started to breathe properly again just realising that in his anxiety he was almost hyperventilating. Inside however he could feel that tiny bit left of the girl called Eden, her heart breaking.

"Do it Cass, Sammy I'm.. ." He started to say when Sam interrupted him.

"Please Dean don't apologise again look we'll just start over but you remember don't go to Michael ok promise!" Sam spoke intensely to his brother.

"I promise." Dean felt it was the least he could do to make up for this unbelievable mess he had gotten them both into.

So Cass did it he took Dean, took their memories and life went on, Dean decided he would not let Michael wear him to the prom just yet and that he would let Sam back in. Sam came back but had a constantly nagging fear that his brother would give in to the angels although he was not sure where it came from.

Driving down the highway late one night a song came on, Sam felt his hands clench for some reason as Dean sang along, softly for a change. As the song went on Dean sang with an intensity Sam had rarely heard, he would never tell him but he did like Deans' voice it was raw but warm. Sam suddenly realised his eyes were tearing up as he listened to Dean sing. He didn't know why but he was feeling this overwhelming sense that he had lost something or someone that was incredibly important to him, not his parents not Jess someone else. He peered sideways at Dean not wanting to let him see any shine to his eyes, as he watched his brother he felt the urge to touch him. He reached over and slapped him gently on the leg, "What is it dude don't like my singing." Dean asked slightly offended.

"Just a mosquito man I got it." Sam smiled now.

"Oh ok then and Dean proceeded to sing along the rest of the song with his little brother joining him for the last verse.

And as we wind on down the road  
>Our shadows taller than our soul<br>There walks a lady we all know  
>Who shines white light and wants to show<br>How everything still turns to gold  
>And if you listen very hard<br>The tune will come to you at last  
>When all are one and one is all<br>To be a rock and not to roll

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

Chapter titles are all songs by various artists please let me know how long till you worked out who Eden was, was it too easy? Reviews adored.


End file.
